Do You Feel That?
by AegisBearing
Summary: Shepard decides to take the risk while on a walk around the Citadel and reveals just how much Chief Williams means to him. Male!Shepard/Ashley
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own MASS EFFECT and am not gaining any profit from this story. All rights belong to BioWare. the only thing I DO own is my own copy of the game for XBox360

**_Author's Notes:_**

_This story and can take place at pretty much any time in the game, even after the game if you should wish to think of it, although that means Chief and Shepard wouldn't have developed a romance until after they saved the galaxy… Whatever! _

_I welcome reviews and constructive critisism gladly (anything to improve my writing, or just feedback), but please be nice?_

_This is my first time writing something like this and perhaps this story is FAR too out of character for Ashley? I don't really imagine Ashley to be so shy, but in this story she takes the role of a more passive woman. I hope you'll all enjoy it anyways. _

**

* * *

**

**Do You Feel That?**

Recently, Chief Ashley Williams and I had become the closest of friends. Her friendship provided me with the outlet I needed. While the rest of the crew and perhaps the world looked at me through eyes of awe and admiration, Ashley alone kept my two feet firmly on the ground. Perhaps I should have been the one to do that for her. She was not hesitant to remind me that I was only human. Whatever else I had become - famous or honored or revered in our society, she always knew that I was just - human. Merely a man. Not the savior of the entire galaxy, but just a man.

It became routine for the two of us to be in each other's company.

We would share meals in the mess hall; walk together for a drink, or share conversations over meals.

I cannot pinpoint the exact moment that I fell in love with Ashley. All I do know is that it happened. And when I finally realized, it hit me like a slap in the face.

I recall vividly the day I told her how I felt. Not too long ago, the two of us had taken a walk around the Citadel. It was a quiet afternoon – the crew had been given the day off and much of the population was spending the day shopping, and exploring, and enjoying themselves. Dark clouds felt like a foreshadowing of the looming threat ahead. I could not help but notice, as I walked beside her, the flattering red hue to developing on Ashley's cheeks, and I watched, but didn't listen as she spoke animatedly, her hands expressing her passion about certain points. I was busy noting the way her hair made her skin look like delicate porcelain, and how her eyes burned holes through my own as she looked at me, when she spoke my name.

"Shepard?"

The sound of her voice had quickly pulled my attention back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I was miles away."

She frowned slightly and patted my upper arm softly, "Are you alright Skipper? You seem distracted this afternoon."

I allowed my eyes to drift over the glistening lake and shrugged noncommittally,

"Just enjoying the scenery."

She gave me a contemplating look, and I knew she did not quite believe me but she turned away and moved to continue our progress along the bridge. I do not quite understand what motivated me to do what I did next. Perhaps it was a desire to be honest with my friend. Perhaps it was the look on her face. Perhaps it was sheer stupidity. Whatever the case, I found myself gripping her shoulder, and turning her around to look at me.

"Ashley,"

She was staring at me with question blazing in her eyes and all of a sudden I found myself having difficulty forming words.

"I ah…I need to tell you…I mean, you know I consider a great friend, and sometimes friendship can…" I paused, unable to properly articulate what I needed to say. Sighing, I instead took her hand and pressed it firmly upon my chest, directly over my heart.

"Do you feel that?"

I knew very well that my heart was pounding so hard, and so fast beneath her warm hand that it may well have jumped out of my chest, but she merely nodded.

"You do that to me."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, as if trying to comprehend what I had just said.

Without allowing her time to respond, I found myself moving forward and gently brushing my lips against her own. For a moment, for a split second, I was certain that she responded, but all too quickly she pulled away from me, her expression unreadable, not meeting my eyes. She said nothing but merely shook her head slightly, staring at the ground in front of her before quickly running away as fast as her legs could carry her.

I had tried for days after that to speak to her, to apologize, to make sure she was alright, but she refused to remain in my presence for more than a few seconds or whenever we had business remained strictly that--business.

I had honestly thought that she fully intended never to speak to me again.

_To Be Continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own MASS EFFECT and am not gaining any profit from this story. All rights belong to BioWare. the only thing I DO own is my own copy of the game for XBox360

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I welcome reviews and constructive critisism gladly (anything to improve my writing, or just feedback), but please be nice?_

_Again, is it too out of character for Ashley to be so passive and stereotypically feminine? And… this is the first time I've written something like this, but "this" I mean anything with such a high rating…_

* * *

**Do You Feel That?**

I stand at the threshold of my door gaping stupidly at the woman before me. She thrusts a bottle of wine at me.

"It's elasa—an asari drink-- I know you'll like it…" She trails off, her eyes dancing over the floor in front of her. It appears that she refuses to meet my eyes with hers. To be entirely honest I am glad of that fact – I am unable to look into her eyes without losing my ability for self-control and I know that the last thing I want to do right now is lose it in front of Ashley. Again.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" My eyes move appreciatively over her figure. She is tall, taller than most women, and the thin casual wear she normally has under her armor that she wears tonight hugs her figure, causing me to shudder involuntarily.

"I – I – to be honest I am not sure…maybe I should just leave?"

She turns to depart but I reach for her upper arm before she can do so.

"No. Please. Don't go."

Her eyes flick towards my hand which is still gripping her arm tightly. I quickly release her from my grasp and gesture silently to the interior of my room and she moves gracefully inside. I follow close behind.

"Skipper, I –"

I shake my head, "You don't need to do this, I understand –"

"No. Please, let me finish. I – I've been thinking. A lot. And I – it just wouldn't work, would it? You and me I mean. You – you're, well, you. You're…-"

"No," I say softly, almost to myself, "No, I'm just a man. That's all. And you, Ashley, you too are just a woman. You know that Ashley. I know you do."

She nods slowly. She knows it is true.

"I'm sorry" she shakes her head moving toward me slightly, and I grip her shoulders, looking closely at her face, her features, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't be."

For the first time tonight she allows me to look into the deep of her eyes. I see vulnerability, I see sadness, but most of all, swimming in the utmost depths of her eyes, I see desire.

Without breaking our gaze, I place the drink that I am holding in a death-grip onto the table beside us.

Her hand moves to caress my cheek and my skin burns under her touch.

"I've missed you," she admits, so softly that I have to strain to hear her.

She is very close to me now. I can feel her warm breath on my face, her fingers tangling themselves softly in my hair.

"I know." I manage to utter, before she presses her lips firmly against my own. Feverishly, anxiously, desperately seeking comfort.

After what seems like hours, we break apart but this time she does not run from me. I can hear her breathing heavily close to my ear, and register blindly that she is pulling me by my hand, to my bed. Her eyes are blazing as she kisses me again. And again. I understand nothing but what her lips are doing to my own, and so am somewhat surprised when I find myself stumbling onto my bed, Ashley's body writhing softly beneath my own.

I stop, breaking our kiss and look into her face. Her cheeks are flushed, and unspoken questions fly between the two of us. She does not speak, but merely nods, and I take that as her consent. Her approval. I take to exploring her body with my lips, slowly, excruciatingly almost. Every inch, every curve, every crevice I claim as my own. Ashley gasps, and moans softly beneath me, her eyes closed, but when I finally unite the two of us together in throes of passion, I make sure that her eyes are looking exactly where they should be. Into mine.

* * *

Sometime later, with Ashley laying, exhausted in my arms I whisper the ultimate question into her ear.

"Ashley?"

"Mmm…"

"What made you change your mind?"

She says nothing, but merely takes my hand and places it firmly upon her chest, directly over her heart. It is racing, bounding against the palm of my hand, and I chuckle softly as she whispers back.

"Do you feel that?"

FINI


End file.
